A new start
by DjSavesMyLife
Summary: I just needed to get this out my system. French leather pairing. Delphine is leaving for France to get away from all the memories of Cosima and clones but when her Sarah spend the evening together...it becomes hard to leave.


Sarah rolled her eyes and huffed grabbing the bottle of bourbon pouring more of the golden liquid into her glass.

"They will be back soon" Sarah said sitting back into the sofa, shutting her eyes listening to the music in the background.

Delphine settled back into the back of the sofa hearing the news that the others would be back soon. There was always tension between herself and the punk clone, maybe it was because she was French Delphine often thought. She reached over taking a swig of the liquid, Sarah half opened her eyes watching her make a face as the liquid burned her throat a smile crept on to Sarah's face.

After sitting in a comfortable tension Sarah grabbed the bottle from the blonde noticing how drunk she was becoming. Delphine hugged the bottle closer to her body managing to swerve Sarah's fast hands, Sarah grumbled as she moved closer into the blondes space tugging the bottle out of her hands.

"Bloody hell, Delphine"  
Her breath was low and rough against Delphine's neck, their hands sat on each on top of the neck of the bottle. A spark between both woman arose.  
"Sarah" she whispered as she moved quickly to trap Sarah beneath her, her fingers traced a pattern along Sarah's jaw line bringing their foreheads together. Sarah's breathing was slow but her pulse pumping fast, her whole body reacting as she felt her arousal spike.

Sarah looked straight into those big brown doe eyes, giving Delphine permission as she delicately placed her lips on Sarah's.

Sarah pushed her lips apart hungrily as she wanted more and fast, gliding her tongue into the Delphine's exploring each other's mouths, scrapping teeth, biting lips. Sarah's hands caressed along Delphine's thighs pushing them further apart. Delphine broke the kiss and slide off Sarah, holding out her hand. Sarah crashed into Delphine kissing roughly, pulling her own top off and opening the button on her jeans.

Delphine's fell in towards Sarah's hot damp skin, she left a muffed moan as Sarah kissed and sucked her neck, Sarah tugged her top off and Delphine dropped her jeans down shaking them off her legs as she fell backwards onto the bed.

Sarah pulled off her own jeans before crawling onto the bed to meet Delphine's tongue against her neck and her hands scratching up her back. Sarah moaned as the heat between her legs grew, hips rocking with each other, they found each other's mouths as Delphine unclasped Sarahs bar, letting it fall beside them.

Sarah was suppose to be in control but she found the blonde taking it from her and she was letting her.

The blonde rolled over so now she was on top, taking her own bra off and pressed their bodies together, slipping her leg in-between, each girl moaning, as hands explored the new exposed flesh.

"Fuck" Sarah groaned as her body arched higher wanting more of the blonde, Delphine smirked. She was teasing her, so Sarah took back some control, moving her hands down towards the blondes ass, gripping it firmly, slipping her hand into the blondes underwear, bringing her hand around to find her wet center.

Delphine arched her back holding on to the brunettes hair. Twisted their bodies until she was on top, taking the blondes underwear slowly off, as Delphine's hips circled and legs shook.

"Do you like that" Sarah breathed as her fingers feathered over her inner thighs playfully  
"Oui" Delphine's voice was sallow as her chest rose and fell rapidly, her body filled with anticipation.  
Sarah and Delphine locked eyes as Sarah pushed inside of her, and again, again and again.

Sarah knew it wouldn't take long, she felt the walls tighten around her as Delphine foreign tongue groaned loudly into Sarah's, licking the roof of her mouth biting down on her shoulder as Delphine came.

Sarah collapsed onto of Delphine kissing her sweaty messy body, pushing back her curls placing light kisses on her forehead. Their chests heaved in and out in a exasperated rhythm. Delphine stroked Sarah's hair out of her face looking into her eyes, removing the tear that was falling. Delphine shifted herself back on top of Sarah

"you have heard of French kissing" Delphine asked as she smoothly moved down Sarah, her tongue tasting, searching and flickering against her breasts, her toned stomach and further down reaching it's destination.

Delphine pushed her knees up giving herself room as she blew as she felt the dripping heat. Sarah wriggled bringing her hips up, Delphine's tongue stroked up, again and again.

"Fuck" Sarah whispered sitting up slightly at the new sensation her hands clinging to the curls in between her legs, the tongue inside her was a new experience she never would forget. It was coming faster than usual her release as the Delphine sucked and flicked her tongue over her.

"Bloody hell"Sarah said panting bring Delphine back to her lips, each woman completely satisfied, as they cradled each other, falling slowly into another world.

* * *

"Alright sleepy head"Felix said as Sarah's eyes shot open expecting to find herself and Delphine completely naked in Felix's bed.

But Delphine was no where to be seen and Sarah had underwear on and her top, was it all just some sort of crazy wet dream. It felt so real. A pang of disappointment hit her.

Sarah rubbed her eyes and brought her legs to the edge of the bed grabbing her jeans from the floor.  
"

You alright?" Felix asked whilst drinking his tea searching his sisters face.

"Yeah,yeah am fine..probably too much to drink" trying to forget about Delphine and her french kisses.

"Well she did say that you had passed out on her" taking Felix's tea from him

"What you banging on about, Fee" Sarah asked in a pissed tone.

"Delphine was here, when I came home, said something about going back to France. Good riddance is what I say. Anyways what did you say to her, she looked all red and blotchy, her hair worst I have ever seen it"

Felix continued to talk but Sarah stopped listening. It was real. It wasn't a dream she knew it couldn't have been, she had never felt that alive in a long time, almost high with pure pleasure. Smiling at the touches and their bodies intertwining together.

"Why you smiling? Sarah. Oh my god, tell me you didn't? Sarah"

"What, fee. I can do what I like" shrugging her shoulders not looking him in the eyes.

"Sarah, her girlfriend just died a few of months ago, are you forgetting that. You're genetic identical. Are you forgetting that she was a freaky leekie and a monitor, I mean the last one didn't work out for you"

"Yes thank you Felix. I know. I'm not stupid, look I was drunk, she's out of our lives now, so just forget about it...Forget about Delphine, yeah" Sarah spat back at her voice and eyes deceiving her as the last line left her mouth, could she forget. She knew it was wrong but she craved more.

A moment of silence fell between them, before Felix tired to speak, but Sarah cut him off with a warning. Felix huffed into his cup,

"Her flight leaves at seven"

Sarah huffed and sighed

"your point?"

"Go after her. Sarah. Ask her to stay, I haven't seen you smile in ages and your whole face life up when you thought about her, doing god knows what...But if she can make you happy then, do something about it!" Chucking car keys at her and her phone.

Sarah looked at his face, he was genuine, he wanted her to be happy, even know the whole situation reeked and she knew that. They all knew it.

She picked up the items and looked at her brother.

"What if she says no"

"Believe me she won't." He smiled at Sarah as she went out the door

"Oi Sarah,

-yeah" peeping back in as Felix threw her bag at her

"When you get back you are cleaning my sheets"

"Whatever!" Sarah shouted back with a grin on her face.

"Delphine wait" Sarah shouted making her way over to the blonde beauty.

She stumbled over her words all the thoughts of what happened earlier going through her mind at high speed, she reached for her arms and pulled herself into them, Delphine wrapped her arms tightly around Sarah's waist.

"Don't go. Please stay. Stay with me" Sarah sobbed into Delphine's neck

"I can't" she whispered back holding her sobs in.

"Please." Sarah pleaded bring her arms around Delphine's neck locking into each other eyes.

"she said be happy, look after each other, I can do that, if you would let me, I know it's fucked up. But I think I could, if you would let me...because today with you. I felt alive again. l know I'm not her and I could never replace her. Look I know it's not going to be easy and we will fight probably everyday but I want you to know that I want to try. I want to feel the rest of my life the way I felt with you. I can't let you go. Not after this. not now.

Delphine was crying as Sarah spoke, she did feel it but she felt it with Cosima but this was a different feeling a new feeling altogether. Everything Sarah said to her made her tears fall faster as all these emotions swirled around her, what would Cosima think/say. It was the first time she had felt anything since her passing. She could try and maybe one day she could be happy and free with Sarah.

Sarah was ugly crying holding the blondes face inches away from hers. waiting for her answer as Delphine cried gazing into Sarah.

* * *

"Sarah where the fuck are you? I have been worried sick" Felix shouted down the phone.

"Ello

Delphine? Where the bloody hell are you and what have you done with my sister?

Its ok she is just sleeping Delphine responded quietly

Oi if you break my sisters heart or try any of your weird shit with her I will get you, just so you know!

Delphine sighed "I know" Sarah told her the same thing when she met her for the first time.

"Ok. Well tell her she still has to clean my sheets when you guys get back"

"Erm...We won't be coming back. Sarah came to France with me."

"FRANCE. FRANCE." Felix continued to shout as Delphine hung up the phone.

Sarah sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around Delphine's waist her fingers joining the freckles on her back Delphine leaned back kissing Sarah and resting back on to the bed Sarah's head lay on Delphine's chest.

"Felix called" Delphine said looking down for Sarah's reaction but it was too hard to read.

"And you picked up." Rolling her eyes "What did he say?" propping herself up to look at Delphine

"he said FRANCE mocking a Felix tone and That he would kill me if I broke your heart or done any weird shit with you"

"Yeah? Delphine nodded and Sarah smiled at her over protective little brother

"What counts as weird shit?" Delphine asked the language of the words sitting uncomfortable on her tongue.

Sarah beamed as the french woman tossed her over and placed kisses all over her body

"Does this count?" Delphine straddled Sarah and licked her fingers and placed them inside of Sarah's sex.

"Yes" Sarah cried out.

Both girls smirked at each other laughing and exploring each others bodies.

* * *

Being in France with Sarah of all people she would have never imagined this, maybe with Cosima but never with Sarah. France was a new start for both woman, no ties no clones or old memories.

It was just them.


End file.
